The present invention relates to a therapeutic heating apparatus and more particularly to an electric heating cup which comprises a cotton pad containing extracts of mugwort herb or other pharmaceutical ingredients and a heating member for vaporizing the ingredients in the pad. The therapeutic heating appliance is utilized by the patient for treating various portions of the body. Thus, the vapor produced from the medical ingredients of the pad penetrate the body of the patient due to heating energy and pressure.
Many types of therapeutic heating devices are well known in the art. It is also known to treat portions of the body by placing a dry mugwort pill on the relevant portion and burning the pill. However, this treatment can result in burning the human body. Known fumigators which are used to burn mugwort do not control the temperature of the contacting surfaces. Also, it is difficult to treat the sloped portions of the body by using conventional thereapeutic heating devices.